A Year Later
by snowhite67
Summary: Hermione has finished her NEWTs, and has completed her seventh year at Hogwarts. She goes to the Borrow to spend time with Ron and the Weasleys (and Harry of course)- and meet little Victoure. This is a fluffy, sweet, romantic, cheesy, feel-good fanfic. It is quite short and maybe a little too cheesy, but I hope you enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Ron, get down here!" Molly Weasley's shout carried up the rickety stairs of the borrow.

Hermione Granger, still dressed in her Hogwarts robes, stepped out of the green flames in the Weasley's fireplace and into the kitchen.

"Oh, it is good to see you, dear!" Said Mrs Weasley, wrapping her in a warm hug.

Hermione hugged her back. She looked

around.

The borrow was just as she remembered it. The kitchen was cheerfully cluttered- a pan was frying eggs, magically swiveling around, a broom was sweeping up dirt trailed in from outside, and the family owl Errol was hooting weakly from his perch on the edge of a chair.

The grandfather clock she loved was there as well. Here, however, there was a change, and seeing it nearly crushed her. Instead of the usual nine hands, there were eight now.

Mrs Weasley must have noticed her staring, because she cleared her throat and gently led Hermione into the living room.

"Did you have a good year Hermione?"

"Yes, it went quite well, thank you. Hogwarts was a little weird, though, without Ron and Harry." She answered, setting her trunk down by the couch.

Just then, there was a thundering noise from the staircase and then Ron was standing there, at the foot of the stairs, his red hair messy, still wearing pajamas.

"Hermione?"

She saw Mrs Weasley sneak out from the corner of her eyes. Then Ron bounded towards her and hugged her tightly.

God, it was good to have him back, she thought as she hugged him. She hadn't fully realised just how much she had missed him until that moment when she saw him again for the first time in an entire year. Her parents had wanted her home for Christmas, and Ron had not been able to get time off from the joke shop to come visit Hogwarts- besides, Hermione had been busy with her NEWTs.

Then she kissed him hard. He responded immediately, pulling her closer to him like he couldn't believe she really was there. It was like no time at all had passed- but then again, it seemed like forever.

She placed her hands on both sides of his face, holding it. It was the same; the same countless freckles, the same blue eyes, the same long nose and the same goofy grin.

"I missed you so much. Hogwarts just isn't the same without you."

"I missed you too." They would have stood there smiling into each other's eyes all day, but there was a whooshing sound from the kitchen and a cry "Ginny!" from Mrs Weasley.

"Come on," he said, smiling at her and taking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me about Hogwarts." Said Ron.

Hermione thought for a moment. "In a way it's still the same old Hogwarts- same classes, same grounds, same teachers mostly... But then, it's different."

They were sitting on the window seat in Ron's room together, looking out at the Weasley's garden and the hill where they used to play quidditch during the holidays.

It was still early on Sunday morning- Ginny was downstairs with her mother, and Harry was expected to apparate in from the ministry any minute now.

"How is it different?"

"Well, you weren't there, for one thing."

He put an arm around her. "And that of course changes the entire curriculum."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but wasn't quick enough to hide her smile.

Ron kissed her forehead, and Hermione closed her eyes. They were content to just sit there together, not talking for a while but just enjoying being with one another, and having once more that close contact that they could not have all year.

"So what *is*different?" Asked Ron again after a while.

"I'm not sure exactly- it's just something about the air of the place. After going through a war and sustaining so many losses, hogwarts will never be the same again, somehow."

Ron nodded. They had corresponded of course all throughout the year, and had discussed the war and their losses in late night floo-powder conversations and long letters, but it was still difficult for Ron to talk about it lightly. Besides, it was weird to think that Hermione has been at Hogwarts for a full year without him and Harry- he couldn't imagine what that had been like. And not just any year- the last year.

"Let's talk about something slightly more cheerful now. I don't fancy being depressed now- I'm too happy right now for that. "

"Okay." Hermione slid down from the window seat and opened up her school trunk. Ron watched her pulling out book after book, wondering where this was going, when she pulled out a package in victory.

"A late birthday present. Remember I wrote to you that I wanted to give it to you in person?"

"Oh! Yes, I'd forgotten about that."

Ron stood up and followed Hermione. She handed him the package. "Open it," she instructed.

Ron tore open the wrapping paper. Two things fell out- a card and a book.

"Read the card first."

He opened it up and began to read. Hermione watched closely as his eyes raced across the carefully written lines, and held his hand as she saw his eyes fill.

He pulled her down onto the floor and kissed her. And she kissed him back, and at that moment the world was perfect. They lay there on the floor together, looking into each other's eyes. Ron propped himself up on his elbow so that he was raised above her.

"I don't think I've said it before Hermione, have I?"

"Said what Ron?"

"That I love you."

And then it was she who kissed him. It was a sweet kiss- not hard and frantic, but slow and lasting.

"You have. Once I'm our sixth year- but I doubt you meant it then. And in so many different words ever since."

He was running his fingers through her hair.

"You know I do thought, right?"

She kissed him again, and he wanted no other answer.

"And I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs Weasley's voice rang through the house. "Harry's here!"

They broke apart, coming back down to reality.

"Harry?" Hermione said, bewildered.

Ron laughed. "Harry. Harry Potter. You know, the one who killed Voldemort and all? The one you've been friends with for seven years?"

Hermione shoved him. "I know, you little-"

Ron cut her short with a kiss.

Then he pulled her up off the floor. "Come on, you haven't seen him in an entire year either."

Then he spotted the book she had given him, which lay unnoticed and forgotten on the floor.

"Hey, the book you gave me! I didn't even look at it yet!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, that. I'd forgotten about it."

Ron picked it up. He looked at the title, then at Hermione, and then back again.

"'The crazy things girls do: a wizard's guide to the female brain.' By Hermi-"

He gasped.

"Hermione, you didn't- bloody hell, it can't be- you can't have-"

"I did!" She burst out, grinning from ear to eat.

"Merlin!" He breathed. He looked at her name on the cover, written in gold.

"I can't believe you actually- and you didn't even tell me! Or anyone!"

"I wasn't sure if it was going to be published, and I didn't want to disappoint you, so I waited till now. I only received notice last week!"

Ron hugged her fiercely. "You are absolutely brilliant. I can't believe this-"

"Ronald! Hermione! Get down here!"

Hermione pulled Ron's arm. "Come on, we've got to go down. "

He followed her downstairs. "Blimey, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see this!"


	4. Chapter 4

They were having a big family dinner that night in celebration of Hermione and Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts. The entire Weasley family was finally getting together for the first time since Christmas- everyone had been busy with work, school and the like, and besides, Hermione hadn't even met little Victoure Weasely. Ginny had been allowed to leave Hogwarts to go and see her new niece when she had been born two months before, but since Hermione was not technically related, she had not been granted permission to go and see the baby.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were setting up the tables and chairs out in the garden- they were laughing and talking loudly together, and it was almost like old times again.

Finally, just as they managed to somehow make an order of the countless plates and cutlery enough to satisfy Mrs Weasely, the door opened and the family was together again, all laughing and hugging and talking loudly. Mr. Weasley, cheerful and balding, George, joking and grinning, Charlie and Percy, looking overworked but happy, and Bill and Fleur with their new little addition, both glowing with happiness.

When they all finally sat down to mrs weasley's wonderful dinner, little Victoure was passed around the table. They had named her Victoure, Fleur explained to Hermione, because she had been born on the one year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts and Victoure in French meant victory.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "That's beautiful." she said, looking down at the fragile little person in her arms.

After Mrs Weasley brought out the puddings, after the night had settled in and after much congratulating of Hermione on her book, they cleared the tables and trooped into the living room.

If one would look in on the Weasley living room later that evening, one would come across a very comfortable scene: Mr. Weasley, Bill and Percy were having a heated argument about ministry politics, George and Charlie were in the midst of a particularly bloody wizard chess game, Ron and Hermione were bickering cheerfully, Mrs Weasley was holding Victoure, cooing over her while Fleur hovered anxiously behind her- and Harry and Ginny had disappeared into the kitchen to 'make tea', as they said.

When the moon had reached the middle of the inky nights sky, Mrs Weasley stood up. "I think it's high time we all got to bed. Hermione and Ginny, you both need your rest, I expect you've been- Ginny?"

All the Weasley boys stood up at once, and stomped towards the kitchen. Hermione and Fleur looked nervous- Mr and Mrs Weasley just looked at each other helplessly.

There was a loud cracking sound from the kitchen. Hermione dashed inside. The scene that met her eyes was a highly amusing one.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron all were cornering Harry with their wands pointed at him. Harry was suspended in the air, hanging, seemingly, by his ankle.

"Sorry, mate," George was saying. "But chosen one or not, messing with our sister is unacceptable."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I refuse to apologise."

Ginny was furious. "You let him down this minute!"

"Of course." Charlie lifted his wand, and with another bang, Harry fell to the floor.

Ginny raised her wand once, and her brothers were pushed backwards by some invisible force and the kitchen door slammed shut. The Weasley boys lay on the floor in the living room in a heap. "Next time find your own kitchen!" Ginny yelled from behind the locked door.

Hermione grinned to herself. She pulled Ron to his feet. "Enough of that now."

Ron rubbed the shoulder which had smashed into the floor angrily. "Fine."

Mrs Weasley was shaking her head and pulling her boys to their feet, while Mr Weasley and Fleur were shaking with laughter.

"Go on," Mrs Weasley shooed George, Percy and Hermione and Ron upstairs. Bill joined Fluer and Victoure on the couch, chuckling. "Next time leave them to me," she said.

It was decided that Bill and Fleur would sleep in the spare room that was added to the house recently for them, since weren't eager to travel with the baby so late.

Mrs weasley succeeded in opening the kitchen door, telling Harry and Ginny off and sending them both upstairs to bed.

Hermione was saying goodnight to Ron on the landing of Ginny's room when they came up.

"Oh, break it up, will you?" Ginny said in disgust as she saw them. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you." Ron growled at her.

Hermione stood between them. "Enough. Goodnight Ron," she said, kissing him, "and goodnight Harry". She pulled Ginny into their shared room and closed the door.

Ginny was still fuming as she got into a pair of sweatpants and a pajama t shirt.

"You would think I was some nine year old little girl," she said angrily. "And Ron is so immature."

Hermione hid a smile. "Ginny, that's just what brothers do."

Ginny sat on her bed and folded her arms like an upset child. "You're just saying that because you're biased in the favour of one of my dear brothers." She said crossly.

Hermione got into bed and grinned a most unhermione-ish grin. "Well, maybe. But don't let anything spoil this for you Ginny! I'm so happy right now I don't know how I'm going to fall asleep tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

She was right. She lay in the bed she had come to think of as her own in Ginny's room till it was well past two in the morning when she finally gave up on sleep. Hermione got up, wrapped a robe around herself and managed to tiptoe out of the room without interrupting Ginny's regular breathing.

She was just about to curl up with her favorite muggle book (The Lord of the Rings) when a soft cry came from Bill and Fleur's room. It was the unmistakable wail of a newborn baby, waiting to be noticed. Hermione hurried over- the door was left ajar, and little Victoure was awake in her crib, crying for attention. Bill and Fleur were both fast asleep and Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable, disturbing their privacy like this- but how could she leave the little baby alone to cry? Silently, she picked up Victoure and hurried out into the living room. The baby was still wailing slightly. Hermione knew nothing about babies- but she instinctively knew about rocking and cuddling and that sort of thing. In no time the baby was sleeping again, nestled in her arms, the little blond head buried in her chest. Spellbound, Hermione watched the little creature breathing in and out, very much alive. It was a miracle- magic beyond anyone's comprehension.

It might have been an hour later, and it might have been five minutes. Hermione was afraid to move for fear of waking the little baby sleeping so deeply in her arms, but she attempted nonetheless to open her book. She succeeded in opening it to the right page, and so she sat, curled up in mr weasley's favorite armchair, reading her book in the light of the moon and holding the tiny thing in her arms tightly, carefully and lovingly. It was in fact, an hour that would always be etched in her memory as a wonderfully magical hour. Understandably, she was unaware of anything else around her and therefore did not notice the tall, lanky figure watching her from the bottom of the stairs.

Eventually, when he made his way silently into the room, she looked up in surprise, noticing him.

"Why are you up?!" She whispered.

Ron sat down on the arm of the chair. "Couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

There was a silence.

Ron looked down at the bundle in her arms. He reached out a hand and stroked the fragile little cheek, transfixed. Watching his face, Hermione felt her heart clench. The gentleness she saw there, the softness and tenderness, were perhaps what made her whisper- "sometimes reality is better than dreams."

Her tone made Ron look down at her again. The same gentleness and love on his face was mirrored there.

He put his arm about her, and kissed her.


End file.
